


Creature Comforts

by moonix



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But(t) no smut, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I've been feeling uninspired and this happened, Intimacy, M/M, Special appearance by Andrew's butt, This is dumb I'm sorry, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix
Summary: In which Neil kisses some ass... literally.





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At first glance, Andrew’s apartment looks sparse.

He only has the bare minimum of furniture, doesn’t keep many personal effects lying around other than whatever stuff Neil brings with him when he visits and then inevitably leaves behind. Everything is clean and tidy and the books on the shelf above Andrew’s bed are ruthlessly organised according to a system only Andrew understands. Whenever Neil leaves something out on the counter to be put away later, it always disappears before he remembers to get back to it. He assumes it’s something to do with control, with having his own space and rules and several strong locks to back it up.

But, as always with Andrew, there’s more than meets the eye. Every single scrap of fabric in the apartment is butter-soft to the touch. The armchair Andrew uses for reading is secretly a cloud in disguise; Neil has spent many hours curled up helplessly in its embrace, unable to get up. The coffee machine cost almost as much as a small car and there’s a separate machine to grind the beans with, the process infusing the kitchen with a mouth-watering smell. There’s a smooth, shiny silver weight to pat the fresh grounds down with and Neil loves holding it in his palm while the coffee trickles into the cups. Andrew has different cups for different beverages, all in sets of two—tiny, thick-walled espresso cups with matching saucers and little spoons; delicate glass mugs for tea with an insulating layer of air encased in them to keep the tea warm longer; high, sturdy mugs with galaxy prints and long-stemmed, twirly spoons for hot chocolate; and their coffee mugs, simple black with silver rims.

Everything Andrew owns is designed for comfort and aesthetic appeal. The washing machine is practically silent behind closed doors, the lights can be dimmed and adjusted, the shower is massive and the bathtub can easily sit both of them without their legs ever touching. Every morning Neil fights a losing battle against the charms of Andrew’s perfect mattress, weighted comforter and luxurious sheets, not to mention the delicious hint of Andrew’s aftershave that always clings to the pillows.

Needless to say, Neil visits Andrew a _lot_.

It still isn’t enough, because his training schedule is intense and travelling for games or sponsorship deals sucks up a good deal of his time, but as soon as they work out a way to get themselves recruited to the same team Neil is going to ditch his not-so-trusty all-Ikea home décor and move in with Andrew, and until then they make do.

On a lazy Sunday between games, Neil leaves Andrew in the shower for a quick supply run to the store across the street. He grabs some milk and bread and a bag of apples that wink at him from a sun-kissed crate, forgoing the cigarettes because his coach has made her stance on them very clear and Neil is _trying_ not to piss her off too much after last week’s press duty debacle. Besides, he and Andrew still have a silent bet going on to see which of them will cave first, and it’s not going to be Neil.

He wanders back, enjoying the sunshine that’s tickling the tail end of a thoroughly soggy week and chewing on some liquorice to take the edge off the little niggle of habit at the back of his mind. When he makes his way back upstairs, there’s steam trailing out of the bathroom and he can hear the muffled sounds of Andrew playing Animal Crossing in the bedroom. Neil puts the milk in the fridge and decides to join him; it’s not like they have anything planned today other than maybe, possibly getting dinner at the Spanish tapas place down the street later. Andrew can eat his own body weight in bacon-wrapped dates and roasted potatoes with garlic mayonnaise, and Neil is rather fond of the little spicy cheese omelettes and, surprisingly, the wine. He won’t have more than a glass, but the fact that it feels like something indulgent and almost a little bit naughty is part of the appeal.

“I’m back,” Neil announces himself, about to dramatically launch himself into the waiting arms of the bed when the sight before him nearly makes him trip on his own feet. It’s not that he hasn’t seen Andrew naked numerous times by now, but somehow—it’s like with the wine, he thinks dumbly. Andrew is sprawled on his front, bare from his neck to his toes, looking utterly unconcerned about this fact as he navigates his character over the screen of his Nintendo, and… well, it’s potent stuff. It goes straight to Neil’s head, is what he’s trying to say.

“Andrew?” Neil hums, perching on the bed beside him and waiting for him to look up.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Andrew gives him one of his patented looks—this one rates Neil’s current idiocy at around a six on a scale of one to ten, Neil would wager—and Neil drops his gaze down to Andrew’s ass and licks his lips.

Andrew emits a tiny puff of amusement and turns back to his Nintendo.

“Knock yourself out.”

Neil shuffles himself around happily until he’s on his knees. He starts at the top of Andrew’s thigh, kissing a trail into the winter-soft hair until he reaches the delicate crease. From there, he freckles the left cheek with tiny smooches, nosing over the smooth slope and nestling a smile into the little dimples that sit, mischievous and tempting, in the small of Andrew’s back. When he dares to press the tip of his tongue against the grain of his cleft, Andrew squirms sideways with a grumbly noise, though his eyes are still glued to his screen. Neil sighs and carefully cushions his face against the plush swell of Andrew’s ass and closes his eyes.

“Weirdo,” Andrew mutters, as if he hasn’t done the same with Neil many, many times before. Neil hums and snags a stray blanket, pulling it over himself and tucking it around Andrew where he can reach.

“Andrew?”

There’s the distinct sound of Andrew’s character losing his grip on the fish he’d been reeling in and Andrew huffs.

“What?”

“I think you’re fant-ass-tic,” Neil grins.

“And you’re a giant pain in the ass,” Andrew mumbles back.

“Have you caught all the fish yet?”

“No, and if you don’t stop talking, I never will.”

Neil presses another noisy kiss against Andrew’s butt cheek.

“Hmm, I’m sure you’ll kiss ass. I mean kick.”

“I will fart in your face,” Andrew threatens.

“I’ll take the risk,” Neil sighs, already halfway to dozing off. He gives Andrew’s ass one last fond little pat—yeah, everything in Andrew’s apartment is comfortable and designed specifically to keep Neil from ever leaving. Having to go back to his own place after that is a bummer—pun maybe intended—but for now, Neil can indulge all he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> My pals made me play Animal Crossing and now I'm obsessed help


End file.
